A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator includes a work implement including a boom, an arm, and a bucket. In control of the work vehicle, automatic control in which a bucket is moved based on target design topography (design topography) which is an aimed shape of an excavation target has been known.
PTD 1 has proposed a scheme for automatic control of profile work in which soil abutting to a bucket is plowed and leveled by moving the cutting edge of the bucket along a reference surface and a surface corresponding to the flat reference surface is made.
Automatic control above includes also control for automatically stopping an operation of a work implement (stop control) other than profile control above. This stop control enables automatic stop of an operation of the work implement just before target design topography such that a cutting edge of a bucket does not dig into target design topography. Such stop control is disclosed, for example, in PTD 2.